metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Helsing
Stealthy, lethal, and versatile, the Hellsing is a Pneumatic (air-pressure-operated) revolver-action crossbow (though "speargun" would perhaps be more accurate, as the Hellsing lacks a bow mechanism). A scratch-built weapon designed to have an ammunition that is reusable, it shares many parts with the Tihar and Revolver. It is remarkably compact, and is widely-prized as a weapon for close-to-mid-range encounters. It fires sharpened metal arrows, and rather than a traditional cylinder, uses pre-loaded (by the user) cylinders as magazines. Like the Tihar, it relies on air-pressure to fire, and does so via a hand-operated pump. Exactly like the Tihar, it can be overpressurized, its rounds gaining a boost in firepower and range. Tactics and Use At a glance, the Hellsing is one of the most effective guns around. Silent, powerfully effective, and with ammunition that is infinitely reusable, the Hellsing seems like the ideal weapon to use (and in many ways, it is). It works in much the same way the Tihar does, so the guns are frequently compared to one another, as both are stealth weapons with an emphasis on marksmanship. It hisses just like the Tihar when overpressurized, and both use a similar pumping mechanism. The differences between the Hellsing and Tihar are numerous, however, and worthy of note. The most obvious is that unlike the Tihar's ball bearings, the Hellsing fires arrows, which have much more consistent damage than the ball bearings, especially when used for sneak attacks (where the arrows are often lethal). These arrows, again, are reusable provided you can reach them, making them one of the best ammo types for cost. The Hellsing can have a scope, like the Tihar, but this scope is the PSO-1 Scope used by AK 47м, not the open-eye optical scope of the Tihar. This can aid mid-range accuracy, and makes the Hellsing quite lethal in skilled hands. Overpressurized, the Hellsing's arrows possess even heavier damage than the Tihar's bullets, though the difference is not quite overwhelming. The Hellsing suffers, however, at slightly longer ranges; Arrows, putting it simply, have poor ballistics. The Hellsing's arrows have a short travel time as well as a notable dip to their trajectories at extreme range (even fully-pressurized)- made worse by a tendency to drift slightly at mid-to-long-range. Whilst hitting a man-sized target at this range is little trouble for a skilled shot with the Hellsing, picking that same target at a longer range becomes a lesson in aggravation as shots that would be easily landed by the Revolver, Tihar, or VSV are enfuriating endeavors for Hellsing users. A good example is the Light Bulb in the small alcove on Black Station - normally, this must be shot out in order to reliably get inside this area to progress, should you be going the Merciful route. This shot is virtually impossible to take with the Hellsing; the Bulb is too small a target, and even with the Hellsing fully-pressurized, you will find yourself habitually unable to shoot out this light with the Hellsing. All-in-all, the Hellsing is simply not very good at longer ranges, especially without the scope; up-close and out to medium range is where the Hellsing is at its best. The Hellsing has other drawbacks, as well. It tends to go through pressure quicker than the Tihar, and its pump is less-efficient than that of its Sniper Rifle cousin. Worse, due to how the pumping system on the Hellsing operates and short ready-time before it can fire, it's extremely easy to accidentally discharge an arrow when trying to overpressurize the tank. It holds about half as much ammo as the Tihar, and fires and reloads much slower, which means that the Tihar is genuinely better for rapid-firing when the situation goes awry. Making the situation a bit more finicky, the Hellsing's pressure gauge is somewhat hard to read compared to the blatantly-obvious Tihar's. The biggest drawbacks of all, however, are financial; Arrows are extremely expensive ammo because of their re-usability; for the price of 20, you can get as many as 40 rounds of 12-gauge buckshot, 100 5.45mm rounds, or 160 Tihar rounds. One may laugh at this due to the resuability of Arrows, but bear in mind - arrows that cannot be recovered are lost, and they are by far the least-common ammo type encountered in Metro 2033. You will wind up losing some - guaranteed. Moreover, the Hellsing is also extravagantly expensive - one of the most expensive weapons in the game, with only the Heavy Automatic Shotgun and Kalash 2012 being worth more, should you wish to buy the scoped version - which is only available in Armory Station. Play it to its strengths and the Hellsing is incredibly powerful and useful; unfortunately all that power comes with a cost. Bear these in mind and it's a true professional's weapon and one to be respected. Variants and Obtaining There are two versions of this handy weapon that can be picked up. *'Hellsing': A standard Hellsing with no Scope. Not sold in stores. * It also can be found in a room guarded by Nazi soldiers, in the mission "Frontline," that takes you through the middle of their war between the Reds and Nazis. It is sitting on top of some sandbags, which are, in turn, on top of a crate, should you take the route that leads you across the no-man's land between the two sides. * A group of Bandits you encounter while helping Bourbon may possess one (arrows are found near dead bodies outside their base) but this is unconfirmed since there is no actual gun on the level. * One more can be found in Dark Station inside the train after crossing the first bridge and going down the stairs. It is on the seat at one end with a smattering of ammunition, and at the other end is a target with a couple more arrows. * One of the hardest-to-find ones can be found extraordinarily early, in Dead City Part 1! Go past the body the demon was feeding on - preferably after dealing with the beast - and head down the stairs and over the wall. Turn around and walk up the iron bar which comes up to the second level near the bus. Turn around and jump onto the ledge, there will be a room with a body in it, near it is a Hellsing and several Arrows. Be careful - this area, especially the entrance, is highly radioactive, and you will lose health rapidly and die if you get disorientated in here. *'Hellsing with Scope': A Standard Hellsing with a Scope. * The Hellsing with Scope cannot be salvaged; it can only be purchased in Armory station (and it costs a bundle - 87 MGR if you have a scopeless Hellsing to trade in) at the weapon shop. One should purchase it only if they intend to make use of the Hellsing for longer-range shots; if not, they are advised to avoid it, as it costs quite a bit and the Hellsing can be salvaged in several locations. * Because the Hellsing with Scope seems to be so rare it is advised to keep it throughout the game and it will be very useful in the pools when going to D6. * Hellsing scoped and other scoped weapons whilst using Night Vision causes alot of flaring. (PC also needs someone else to confirm this.) Trivia *The Hellsing is most likely a reference to the crossbow used in the movie Van Helsing since both can fire multiple arrows before having to reload. *Khan, a man who guides you through the Cursed Metro tunnels carries a scoped one, and uses it to help Artyom in Dry Station. *If Artyom stands idle long enough with it equipped, He will clean the iron sights and adjust the fittings. *Killing 30 enemies with the Hellsing and/or Tihar nets you the Air Gunner Achievement. Category:Weapons